


Content

by mohawke



Series: Domesticity Drabbles (Teth x Cullen) [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dad!Cullen, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More snippets of Teth and Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the previous drabble in the series.

Roisin is already asleep in Cullen’s arms when they say their goodbyes and return to the inn. Neither of them has the heart to wake her, settling for just removing her shoes and letting her sleep. Tethiel looks down at their daughter with a smile as she absentmindedly rests her hand on her stomach.

Strong arms circle her waist as Cullen stands behind her, twining his fingers with hers as they watch the toddler sleep.

“Just think, we’ll have three of them to keep track of come winter…” She says quietly, leaning into the strong form behind her.

“I can’t believe we’re having twins.” Cullen says with a slight chuckle.

“I hope for your sake we have at least one boy. Just imagine three girls…” Tethiel teases.

“So long as you and our children are healthy, I don’t care what they are.” He murmurs, kissing the top of her head. “Besides, if we have two girls that just means we can try again for a son.”

“ _Fenedhis_! I’m barely six weeks along and you’re _already_ planning on another kid?” Tethiel asks, turning in his arms to face him. He gives her a small smirk before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

“The emphasis was supposed to be on the _trying_.” He says and Tethiel shakes her head in amusement.


End file.
